Memories
by reinavillanueva17
Summary: A girl lost her memories and struggles to find out who she is. As the zombie apocalypse is happening, Will she get her lost memories? Will she find out what happened to her?


I woke up on a room which was very dim, i tried to get up but i fell back down again as i felt something in my leg, i looked at it and found myself bleeding, it hurts like hell but i need to get out of here, i saw a white handkerchief on a table nearby and covered my wound with it. It felt like i was shot or something. I saw a mirror and saw my reflection, my hair was black and i had white eyes, which was strange 'cause i was so sure no one could have these kind of eyes. I was also wearing a white dress with red stains on it and i'm guessing it's dried blood. I shook my head and decided to think about that later, all i know is i need to get out of this place and fast. As i got out of the room, my eyes widen as i saw people and they seemed to be soldiers brutally killed. I went over to someone who wasn't as brutally as them, i searched his pockets for anything after all, i need to at least, arm myself if something appeared in front of me. I saw a combat knife and a pistol but it was no use to me since it had no ammo and i never used one before or so i think. I examined the soldier, i found that he works for something called BSAA, whatever the hell that means just then, i felt my head throb and i put both hands at the side of my head.

_"you got in? Omaygosh! You are so amazing" a woman with a red hair said smiling as she looked at the man larger than her and hugged him, i couldn't really see the guy's face as it was blurry._

_"of course, i'm a Redfield after all" he said smiling._

I closed my eyes as i waited for the pain to go away and once i feel the pain was bearable i tried to get up and that was when I heard a loud scream and it seemed like it was coming from above me, whatever the thing that killed this people seemed to be very dangerous. After walking or you could say limping, i finally saw some stairs leading to the second floor. The second floor wasn't much different than the first, it is also like a cellar or some dungeon of some sort. I panted and i could feel my vision darken, shit. I'm losing a lot of blood, i need to get this wound treated. To my luck, i saw a room with bandages so i sat down on the floor and removed the now red handkerchief from my leg and i grabbed the knife and heated it with the candle i saw on the table. I took a deep breathe before plunging the knife into my leg to get the bullet out of my leg and i covered it with the bandages. Shit this was the worst day of my life, it hurts like hell. After a few minutes, i stood up once again and i continued to limp. I finally found a room on the third floor, it was strange since it looked normal like a wooden room, i peeked on the door as i heard people talking to one another but i couldn't show myself yet, not until i see that they could be trusted. They could be the ones who killed the soldiers downstairs. I peeked on the door and saw three guys with guns. The first one was really huge, he seemed to be the captain since the other one just won't shut up about 'captain!' who was wearing a scarf while the other one was wearing a helmet unlike the other two. As i looked at their uniform i could see that their uniform was the same as the one i saw downstairs. I opened the door and the next thing i know is they all had guns all over my face which scared me since i don't want to go through another experience with my leg.

"guys, put your weapons down. It's just a woman" the captain ordered, the one with the helmet lowered his gun while the other guy was unwilling but lowered his gun nonetheless while the captain put his gun back in it's holster

"who are you? What are you doing here civilian?" the captain answered. I looked at him as if i can find the answer by looking at his face. who am i? i maybe silent for far too long as the soldier with a scarf around his neck said "answer the question, civilian" but the captain silenced him by putting his hand up.

"i-i don't know" the two seemed to be shocked at this, but i could feel the one with the scarf suspicious of me but at least, he didn't said anything.

"how come you don't know you're own name?"

"i don't know. I just woke up and boom, i couldn't remember who i am or what i am even doing here"

"she might have amnesia" the one with the helmet said. thanks for stating the obvious is what i wanted to say but i just kept my mouth shut.

"tag along with us, i am shocked that there's a survivor here" he said and muttered "hq didn't said about this" thinking i didn't heard it. "let's get moving"

Everything was silent until the one with the helmet went and talked to me. "i'm Finn, the huge one is our captain his name is Chris and the one with the scarf is piers" he said smiling at me, i could tell he was trying to be nice but some part of me can't help but tell that he was pitying me because i couldn't remember my own name. I stared at the three of them and examined them, Finn who i thought was wearing a helmet was wearing a green bonnet with something which appeared to be something like ski goggles of some sort. and i could feel that he's afraid of something. The other one, Chris his vest? I don't know, was green and is very serious like he's carrying some burden over his shoulders and the other one, piers? his chestnut hair was styled into like high school boys does with their hair, he was also carrying an anti-material rifle, he must be the sniper of the group. But there's something about this guy that i couldn't put a finger on. We were now in what appears to be like a sewer, what the? The place just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. We climbed a ladder, Finn and Chris going first and i was climbing the ladder i saw piers not climbing. "not going?" i said as i stopped. "I-i'll be there" he said. What's wrong with him? That was when i realized i was only wearing a dress and i was also barefooted and i blushed at this. Finn held his hand for me and i gladly accepted it. "uhh, Thanks"

"no problem" he said smiling.

As i looked at my surroundings my smile faded, it was a war zone in here there are a lot of people running around and some shooting some things which was like appeared to be straight out of a horror film. I stared at them shocked and my vision began to darken as i lose hold of my consciousness. The last thing i heard was piers' voice saying something i couldn't catch.

Disclaimer ..

I don't own the characters just the story ;)


End file.
